1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a log clamping device, and more particularly to a log clamping device associated with a cutting machine. The cutting machine is applied to cut “logs” comprising web material wound on tubular winding cores. The log clamping device clamps the log in the cutting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical applications, a log such as a wound tissue log is cut into rolls of smaller size by a rotating circular knife in a cutting machine. The log is held and supported by a clamping device in the cutting process.
A typical clamping device is configured for securing logs of constant size. Related structures of prior clamping devices may need to be replaced when the size of the logs is changed in order to properly clamp, making it inconvenient or inefficient to change log diameters. Therefore, there is a need for more efficient or flexible clamping systems for cutting logs.